Fire and Fury
by Jazbemae98
Summary: Bella has a younger sister who just moved back from Jacksonville to Forks. What happens when Aerabella comes back to see her best friend has changed into a wolf and ends up impriniting on her? (If you have any ideas that you would like me to try and put in this story than PM me.)


"Every brick and every stone  
Of the world we made will come undone."  
~Skillet- Fire and Fury~

So I bet you think that this story is going to be about my sweet sister Bella and her loving Edward. But Guess what, this isn't about Bella or Edward. Well I guess it kinda is. Now your probably wondering who I am and how I fit into this little love story. My name is Arebella Nicole Swan and I'm Bella's little sister by a year, so that would make me 16 almost 17.

I used to be best friends with Jacob, Quil, and Embry. But that was before I moved with my mom. Moving back to Forks to live with my dad and sister, I never though that I would have to deal with Vampire's and Werewolfs. Well I guess that's enough about me for know, so lets get on with the story.

Aerabella's point of view.

"So Air are you excited to be living in Forks again?" My dad Charlie asked. "I guess I mean I'm going to miss the warm sun and nice weather." I said texting my mom to tell her I got here safely. "Well Bells can't wait to see you again." Dad said as we pulled up in the driveway.

"Air omg I'm so happy to see that your finally here." Bella said running down the stars. "It's good to see yah to Bells." I said hugging her. "Do you want help caring your stuff up stairs?" Bells asked lookin at everything I brought. "Yes I would thank you." I said as we start to grab all my stuff.

Time skip

"Oh how much I missed this room. You know my old room with mom and Phil didn't have a balcony that looks out to the woods." I said running up to the doors and opening them. "Yah well mom and Phil don't live next to the woods like dad does." Bells said setting everything down. "Thanks for helping me carry everything up to my room Bells." I said to her.

"Your Welcome." She said. "Hey after I get done, do you want to go to the beach with me?" I asked. "Yah." Bells asked. After another fifteen minuets I went to find Bells. "Hey Bells ya ready?" I asked her. "Yup just let me grab my keys." She said. "We'll be back later dad." We said before we walked out of the house and to the truck.

Time skip

Once we got to the beach we quickly found a spot to park the truck. "Well I'm glad that nothings changed since I've been gone." I said. "Ya, nothings change." My sister said. "Hey you want to see my cheerleading routen?" I asked her. "I would love to see it." She said. My floor routen contains aerials, dismount, handspring, round-off and my favorite somersaults. After I got done with that Bells and some other people that I don't know were clapping for me.

"Um Bells who are they?" I asked her. I can't help but feel like I know them for somewhere. "This is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jacob. Guys this is my sister Aerabella." My sister said. "Aerabella is that you?" Embry and Jacob asked. "Hey guys nice to see ya again." I said taking my sunglasses. After I took them off I looked everyone right in the eyes. But once I got to Embry I felt like I couldn't move or do anything besides look into his eyes. "Looks like somebody's going to have to tell someone something." Paul said making all the boys but Sam laugh. "Embry, Bella can I talk to you two for a minuet?" Sam said.

"Okay." They said. After that was said Aerabella looked at the other three boys and said "So I'm just going to go and somewhere else." I said walking away. "Wait." Paul said. "What?" I asked. "Well it's just we don't know you and since your here why can't we get to know you better." He said. "Actually you and Jared don't know me." After I said that they all looked confused. "Jacob knows who I am. I guess since you and Jared don't know me. I will answer the questions. So lets get this over with before I change my mind." I said walking back over to them.

When I got there they were supper quite. "So, what do you guys want to know about me?" I asked getting to the point. "Well how old are you?" Jared asked. "I'm 16 almost 17." I answered. "What grade are you in?" Paul asked. "Well you see I'm supposed to be a junior but I graduated high school when I was 16." I said. There expression were priceless. They all looked shocked. "Why did you move back here?" Jacob asked me.

"Because my mom and step father move around a lot and since they don't want me to go to college before I'm 18, they said I could move around a lot or move in with my dad." I said. "Oh." Was all they said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go for a walk now." I said starting to walk away. But I didn't get to far because Jacob came up and lifted me up in the air."What are you doing?" I asked. "Going for a swim." He said. "No! Put me down right now." I said. "Now why would I do that?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face.

"Because if you know its good for you, you would put me down before someone gets hurt." I stated getting mad. After I said that he walked into the water and threw me into it. After he did that everyone started laughing. "You better run before I get you, cause it wont be pretty once I do." I said walking up to him. Once I got to him he saw my face and started running. Luckily I was the fastest runner at my school. I caught him in no time and had him pin downed to the sand. After I caught them they stop laughing and stared in shock.

With Sam, Bella, and Embry

"So Bella and Embry do you want to tell her about the wolfs and vampires?" Sam asked. "I think Embry should tell her know cause she hates when people keep secrets from her and she'll figure it out in no time. I mean she is super smart Sam." Bella said. "Okay then Embry you can tell her." Sam said while they started to walk back. While Sam, Bella and Embry were walking back they saw Jacob throw Aerabella into the water. After they say that Sam, Bella and Embry started laughing. But once Aerabella got up and ran after Jacob and pined him pined down they stopped laughing. "Now why did you throw me into the water?" I asked mad. "Because I thought it would be funny to do it." Jacob said.

"Well do you like the results of what happen after you threw me into the water?" I asked. "No." He said together. After that we got up and I hit him in the face. Everybody was shocked to see me do that. Sam, Bella, Jared, Paul and Embry came running up to us. "Are you okay Aerabella?" Sam asked looking at my hand. "Yes I'm fine." I said grabbing my hand back."Are you sure your hand doesn't hurt?" Embry asked. "Yes, I'm sure my hand doesn't hurt. Cause if it did I would be swearing." I said. "Guys I think we should give these two sometime to talk about everything." Bella said. Sam, Jared, Paul and Jacob all agreed and were leaving.

"When you to are done you guys can come to Emily's to eat." Sam said. After they started walking away, it was only me and Embry left. "So what was Bella talking about before they left?" I asked. "Well I've changed since the last time we saw each other." Embry said. "What happen beside you growing and getting more muscular?" I asked. "You see I'm a shape-shifter." He said.


End file.
